SEEK ME
by AidaBlack9
Summary: A whole different story involving a new character soon to be discovered, telling her side of the story we learn the pain she goes through and the things that have saved her her past and present, pain and pleasures... The obstacles she and the rest go through, and a possible relationship with someone she never thought of wanting
1. Chapter 1

_I'm very new to the Shatter Me books, so I will only be writing about what I have read so far so please bear with me :)_

She woke up at night again, sweating but because it was hot, summer.

 **"I can't handle this heat!"**

-Pause- Let us go back to the beginning...

13 years ago, I woke up one day and couldn't feel a thing in my body, I couldn't move, only my eyes, it was horrible as almost every night it's like this,

but that's not even the worse part, the worst is once I start moving I can feel EVERYTHING. My bones cracking, my eyes burning, my ears aching... my

nose bleeding.

It was pain like no other; it takes around 20 minutes for it to fade away however my eyes refuse to stop tearing, am I crying? Why can't I stop crying?!

Why won't my voice come out? Why won't I scream or shout!? This is what I was thinking every time it happened, but nothing would accept to come

out... What's happening to me?

I was 7 when the pain started, at first it just woke me up, nothing too big, then after a month I couldn't move a muscle, a week after that the pain shot

right through me. I wish it killed me. Is all I wanted.

I'm 20 now, and no more pain. Nothing. I learned how to fix it, how to supress it even when I slept; I accepted myself for what I am, I of course

thought I was the only one with this.

I locked myself in a room when I was 14 for doing something bad, something I enjoyed, I gave someone some of my pain and loved seeing them suffer,

my parents discarded me for this, I didn't mind because I never liked them, I was always alone and it was best to just stay away and enjoy my privacy.

However one day I lost control and... and... I could never finish this part.

After I locked myself for 2 years to learn how to control it, once I finally could I left, I was a whole new person, living in a single room with just a bath

tub to wash, I had someone I know deliver food to me that would last long, I had books, paper, pencils and pens to entertain myself, it was hard but

worth it.

At 16 years old you learn many things from isolation, I had a small radio with me to keep track of all the new things happening, what I heard was awful.

Destruction of everything and the people behind it were called "The Reestablishment" and from what I heard I immediately hated them for one purpose

only... Books. I collected books as a hobby ever since I was 5, stacks and stacks of books, I took them all with me to this underground room I was in.

To hear that they want to rebuild the world by burning every book in it annoyed me so much I couldn't handle it.

Once I was out I made sure the room was secured, I locked it and placed the key around my neck for safety; the reason why I left after 2 years was

exactly when I heard there were Rebels, fighting for the right side, I wanted to be one of them...

I found them after 4 months of searching. I found them, they trained me hard for years, and one thing I was happy to hear is that there were others

just. Like. Me.

After spending 2 years with them I met Kenji, he was great and funny, flirted too much and sarcastic, I guess it rubbed off of him onto me. All I do is be

sarcastic and make fun of everything. One thing he usually does is sneak in my room when I'm changing.

My journey still hasn't started... The one that include Adam, Juliette and Warren.

This is only the very beginning of my story. Of all our stories...

 _~To be continued~_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II: Start with me

He was looking at me while I eat and I was confused, made me uncomfortable, I stopped eating and smiled, **"What?"** I said and he places his hand on

his left cheek, staring at me.

 **"What's your ability?"** he asks and flashes a soft smile, I honestly did not want to tell him, I have never showed anyone, ever. Why you may ask,

simple. People will take advantage of such a power, and they have.

I look at Kenji and continue eating without responding, **"Come on tell me pretty girl, what is it? I'm curious!"** I stayed silent, he asked again then

I stood up and walked away, he followed me, **"Did I say something wrong?"** I shake my head, **"I don't wanna talk about what I can do..."**

 **"I'm sure it's bad ass! Unlike mine..."** he chuckles and I just glared at him, **"That's what everyone thinks, a pretty girl must have an**

 **awesome power, but you even said it..it's bad... very bad, so if you'll excuse me I'm leaving...** " my voice raised up, I was angry, I don't know

why though...

 **"Lea! Come on! I was just curious!"** Kenji says to me but I just rushed away away from him and went to my room, even though I could now

control my ability but it still hurt to think about what I can do, I have met a few others will strong abilities but none of them were close to mine.

2 hours later I come out my room and see Kenji appear in front of me and I jump a little, **"You stupid moron! Stop doing that!"** He laughs at me

and I was about to punch him.

 **"If I don't you always know I'm there!"**

 **"Come to think of it I do don't I?"** I never noticed but I always get this feeling as if my heart stops pounding for a split second then someone comes

behind me.

 **"Kenji, sorry about earlier, I guess I'm not ready yet..."**

Kenji smiles gently and nods, **"That's okay I know."** I look at him oddly, then he leans in, bites his lip and says **"I can wait foreva babe... eva!"**

 **"Thought I lost ya there for a second."** I giggle.

A few minutes later we were walking when Kenji looks at me again but this time it felt as if he wanted to ask me something serious.

 **"I heard you knew Warner..."** I freeze for a moment, _where did he hear that?!_ Was all I thought, but then I remembered how he can turn invisible,

I unfroze myself and cleared my throat, **"I um... we kinda had a thing a few years ago."** I said quickly and Kenji's jaw drops.

 **"Like... together?! Body to body?!"** I immediately punched his shoulder, **"UGH NO!"** my face went red... VERY red! Kenji starts to laugh like crazy,

 **"Bastard dumped you didn't he?"**

I glare at him, **"More like he became a psycho..."**

 **"Point taken..."** Kenji calms his laughter and won't stop looking at me, my eyes, my face.

I was starting to think if there was something wrong with it, **"What?"**

 **"What are you looking at?"** Kenji smiles again, **"Your face duh! You have big eyes."**

I shut my eyes and thought he was teasing me, **"Don't look if you don't like them!"**

 **"No! You have gorgeous eyes! Big, dark blue... open them! And look at me without blinking!"** I slowly opened them and looked up, he was

taller than me by at least 10 centimeters, I squint and stare at his face and smirk, **"Anything else before I leave?"** he chuckles, **"Yeah... I like**

 **your hair... but your skin is so pale!"** I make a grumpy face and punch his shoulder again, **"OW! You're too pretty to be this strong!"** he

rubbed his shoulder that's probably bruised by now...GOOD!

 **"You still didn't answer how you know Warner..."**

I completely forgot to finish the story, stupid Kenji... making me blush... JERK! So eventually I did tell him how we met...

 **"Right... we met when I was 14, he was different. I don't know how but something about him made me weak. However that day**

 **where I saw him as the leader of the Reestablishment I felt broken, yet better, better because I had this huge feeling that there were**

 **things he wasn't telling me, anyways I had to leave him, before I found you guys he was searching the grounds, I saw him, he didn't**

 **even recognize me..."**

Kenji sighs and shakes his head, **"Of course he couldn't recognize you! Puberty hit you HARD!"**

I gasped and pinched his arm, he flinched, **"You went through my stuff!"** he laughs and nods, **"You had no bust! I like bust..."** I swear I'm

going to kill him!

I raised a fist and he started to run, " **YOU ARE SO DEAD KENJI!"** he laughs at me and runs away, I tried to chase him but he turned invisible! I do

admit I wasn't the most girly back when I was 14 but he had no right to look through my photos! Only if I can get my hands on him! I can't sense him

if he's invisible, why can't I? Why can I even sense people's presence?!

Kenji then appears behind me and taps my shoulder, I quickly turn around, he takes a few steps back just in case, he raises both his hand and shakes

them while laughing, **"I'm just kidding, I'm kidding... I promise I am Azalea!"**

 **"You better be..."** I calm my nerves a bit.

 **"However your chest is real nice now!"**

 **"THAT DOES IT!"** I snap but before I could do anything Castle stands near us, **"You 2 finished yet?"** he says with his hands behind his back.

The both of us stop, we look at Castle and stand up straight without saying a single word.

 **"Kenji I need you to head back to the Reestablishment, something came up, Azalea come with me, I need you for something."** Castle

says then turns around and I follow him, Kenji quickly goes back to his room to change into his uniform and leaves Omega Point invisible.

 **"I called you so I can tell you about someone whom you might be interested in."** He wasn't making any sense, at first my mind went straight

to Warner, but no...

 **"I may have found someone who is like you."** Now I was confused, Like. Me? Was it possible? Someone who has the power to destroy? Other than

myself?

 **"Her name is Juliette, long ago it's been said she killed someone just by one touch, we've been trying to locate her ever since, and I**

 **think we found her, you 2 can definitely help each other..."** Castle was holding a notebook with a red leather cover, he placed it on the table

when I realized it was my notebook! Who gave him my journal?

 **"I found Kenji reading this yesterday."** Castle says and my face went grumpy, _"Kenjiiiii..."_ I thought.

Castle walks around slowly, **"Don't worry he hasn't made it to the part where you talk about what happens at night, being paralyzed, the**

 **agony every night, the uncontrollable crying and loss of voice, as far as I know he only read past the first page before I took it from**

 **him."** he looked at me with very sincere eyes, sympathetic eyes. I couldn't say a word.

 **"Back to our subject now Azalea.."** he stops walking and stares into my eyes.

 **"I need to know what happened to you."**

No words managed to come out. Not one single word.

 _~To be continued~_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III:

 **"I uh...what?"** Castle kept looking at me, waiting for my response on what happened to me, what I can do... I stuttered, it wasn't because of the fact

I literally enjoyed torturing someone but it was far...FAR worse than that.

 **"I am waiting Azalea... I do not have much time."** A knot in my throat, I took a deep breath and tried to just cut off my story into 2 parts, or at

least cut it short and bury the rest so no one finds out, and the lucky thing is... I did not even dare to write it in my journal.

 **"I'm not sure which happening you are talking about..."**

Castle looks at me and grins, **"The very beginning, the one that is not mentioned in your journal, of course I did not read it, I quickly**

 **roamed threw the pages looking for a title to tell me since you actually labeled each, I'm impressed with how organized you are."** he still

had a grin on his face, he pushes my notebook towards me for me to take, and I do take it; I can tell he was waiting patiently for my answer.

 **"I don't know, I was 7, I had a normal day, I woke up, washed my face, ate breakfast, went to school, came back, did my homework,**

 **played outside and by 9 PM I went to bed. I kept hearing things that woke me up, but my room was usually quiet, and I hated it."** I

clench my fists and look down at my journal that was now in my lap, **"I really don't know, the noises kept waking me up for a while until one**

 **day..."**

And there I was, 7 years old and laying in bed again, I wake up but this time I couldn't move! Why can't I move?! I try to look to my left but my head

refuses to turn, SOMEONE HELP ME! MOMMY! I wanted to scream but nothing. Nothing came out of my mouth, I could think it but could't say it! I

started to cry but without any emotion, the only thing that would move were my eyes, left, right, up and down, I could blink and close my eyes shut...

I don't remember how long it was till I could move my arms again, then my legs, then my whole body. I was heavily breathing. Oh God. Then the pain

started, but why couldn't I speak?! Shout? Yell?!

The pain I felt was uncontrollable and unbearable! It was as if someone with a sledge hammer was crushing my ribs, someone with needled sticking

them in my neck, someone with nails hammering them into my back one by one... but the worst one, was the one in my mind, so. many. noises! It

drained me, every couple days I had to go through the same thing for 6 years until I locked myself in a room underground with all my belongings, so far

away from everyone they just stopped. Not completely but now maybe once a week it would happen, the more I distracted myself that day the less it

happened. A year later, still in my room, reading books, learning, memorizing, it was all gone, as if I could control it. However the reason for me doing so

was not because of this so called pain.

 **"Azalea, I have something to do in 10 minutes so please, tell me what happened."** Castle still grinning, he was trying to be patient with me as

always, I'm surprised I haven't made him lose his marbles because I am very stubborn and my attitude is bad, I may not show it now, but just wait.

 **"I learned why I kept having this pain, I know that for 2 years you've been trying to convince me to do some tests but believe me, I**

 **can fully control my power, I trained. And about why I locked myself was because I hurt someone and I enjoyed it because that's who**

 **I am, if I don't like someone I seek to hurt them, especially if they hurt me first..."** Castle was fully listening so I continued. **"All it took was**

 **one touch, one touch and amazingly he collapsed on the ground screaming, his hands on his head, just, screaming... and I smiled at**

 **it."** I was completely staring at the table when Castle cleared his throat and I looked up at him, his grin was gone, he sighs and walks towards the door,

 **"I can see you aren't fully ready yet, at least you shared something new, you may leave now, Kenji will be back in a couple days."** he

says and I stand up with my journal in hand, I look at him as I leave and grin a bit, I exit the room and head back to my room who no one but me lives

in, reason was because I've had some trouble with other roommates so Castle had me move into a smaller yet more isolated room, just the way I like it.

I never complained about being alone, not even now but for some reason it was always nice to have Kenji around... or Warner... what? No, not

Warner! Why did I say that? Ugh!

2 days later:

It was night time and I was in my room playing with a ball, bouncing it on the wall and watched it as if bounced back to me and I catch it and throw it

again, I enjoyed it, a good exercise to my arms before bed, not that I slept when the lights went out. I sensed something strong coming towards Omega

Point...

I quickly looked at the door and yelled out _KENJI!_ and sprang out the room, I was all the way up already without noticing it, I zoom out the front

entrance and see people with stretchers bringing in what looked like someone I have seen before, but who was the female? Is this the female whom

Castle spoke of? Juliette? It must be because the second I came out she was yelling and screaming at Kenji as he tried to calm her down and she

touched him and he was on his knees in agony with just a touch! AND WHY IS HIS LEG BLEEDING?! I was breathing heavy when I noticed the

female, ehem, Juliette was also unconscious. _WHAT THE SHIT IS GOING ON?!_ I screamed in my head.

Later on I learn that Kenji was alright, Sonya and Sara took care of him and I go to see him, I hit his shoulder. HARD. it almost tore off, **"You scared**

 **the living shit outa me!"** why is my voice shaking? I ask way too many questions but I was so scared, frightened that something bad had happened

to him, the only friend that actually I cared about. The only person ever I cared about Other than Warner, but I'm over that now

I couldn't even understand my own actions, I look up at him as he smiles at me with his hands in his pockets, **"I'm okay."** he says through his teeth

trying to hide the pain of my punch to his shoulder, **"Sorry.."** I rub his shoulder and he breaks a laugh, **"You worry too much."** I shut my eyes and

just hug him, I wasn't wearing my boots so I was much shorter than him than before, I reached up to his chin without my boots, with them to his

nose, he is pretty tall.

Kenji's hands come out his pockets and I couldn't see his face but I could sense it, all he did was pat my back and I squeezed harder until he finally

wrapped his arms around me, a proper hug, it lasted for at least 30 seconds before I let go, my face red, he starts to laugh, "I have to go, Castle wants

to meet the girl."

 **"She looks like me.."** is all I said and Kenji looks at me in confusion, **"Looks like you? Oh no... she's pretty and all but she's got Adam."** and it

hit me...Adam! That's it! I know him! I remember the tattoo on his chest... I never understood it, all I knew from Adam was his eyes were like mine,

dark blue, maybe that's why I remember him, I look at Kenji as if I was about to sneeze, **"HACHOO!"** yup I sneezed... **"Bless you gorgeous."** he

smiles at me and I giggle, **"I need to go and see this Adam, okay?"** Kenji raises an eyebrow, **"Eh? Why?"** he says in Japanese and I reply, **"I don't**

 **know."** in Japanese, and we both start laughing out loud, he stops laughing and just looks at me, **"You know... jokes aside, I really am glad you**

 **are around, makes me feel as if I am living up to something, and not going to die before I reach the age 25."** he chuckles and I just glare

at him... **"You're not gonna die! And even if you do, I'll... bring you back!"** now I was annoyed at the thought. He gives me a little push to go

and do what I gotta do, without saying anything I nod and I leave.

In the recovery room I can see the twins healing an 18 year old guy with dark brown hair, tattoos and a body that was nothing like he was when they

brought him in, he was perfectly clean, shirtless, he was cute, but as Kenji said taken, and younger than me.

I come in without knocking and flash a smile at the twins who weren't happy to see me, **"Azalea!"** they both say together and I laugh, **"You aren't**

 **supposed to be here..."** Sara says and Sonya nods, **"It's alright Kenji knows, I only need a minute! You can even count!"** the two look at

each other and nod, **"Okay, one minute!"** both say together and quickly exit the room.

I took out a chair and sat near where he was, I put my hand on my chin and looked at his face, just stared at it, I wanted to check if it was indeed

Adam, the one who has this odd tattoo on his chest, I reach in and pull down the covers, exposing his chest completely and my face turns red... I

have a weakness to muscle!

My eyes stare at his flawless chest and I wanted to touch it, when his eyes open up and I fall backwards on the chair and knock it down along with

myself, **"Ahh! Crap! Damn it!"**

He gets up slowly and looks at me, **"Juliette?** " he says softly, I get offended. Very offended!

 **"No I'm not fucking Juliette!"** I angrily say and stand up and pick up the chair and sit back down, cross my legs and flip my hair back, **"Hi, I'm**

 **Azalea... you just injured me with your... body!"**

The Adam looks at me puzzled and says **"Body?"**

 **"Yes, I was staring at the perfection of your chest when you almost killed me with your eyes!"** I stop and look down, **"What am I**

 **saying!?"** what AM I saying? Lea get your shit together!

 **"Where's Juliette? Is she alright?"**

 **"Kenji's with her, relax..."** he lays back down, **"This is Kenji we are talking about..."**

I take a moment to think about his words, **"Oh yeah, you're right."**

 **"I'm Adam by the way."**

 **"Yeah I know."**

Adam looks at me instantly, **"How do y-"** a knock cuts him off, the twins come back in, **"Minute is up."** they say together.

Without saying anything I head to the door and pause, look at Adam and without thinking, **"See you later...handsome, bastard!"** and I rush out, I

stand against the glass and shake my head... **"handsome bastard?"** did I say that? What is wrong with me?

I just leave shaking my head regretting what I had said, I'm vulnerable when good looking men are around... I can't help myself but just want to attack

their face!

I was walking around when I hear someone say, **"There are others... like me?"**

When I realized it was this female named Juliette, I don't care how she looks like, how she sounds like, who she is with, how she got here, all I can think

of is how she HURT Kenji, my only friend, true friend. My savior. And she hurt him, I did notice her lethal touch, but honestly? If people knew what I

had done I think they will kill me... which is why they should never know... N.E.V.E.R. or I will die...

 _~To be continued~_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IIII:

She woke up at night again, sweating but because it was hot, summer.

 **"I can't handle this heat!"**

Me... I was talking about myself, so much has happened since Adam came it's insane. I-I can't even function correctly...

2 weeks earlier:

I clench my fists at the thought of someone else being like me, or looking like me, it made me angry, I was never excited when people compared me to

someone else. It felt as if one day if I was gone no one would remember me because there is someone else LIKE ME...

Someone puts their hand on my shoulder and I jerk away, I turn around and see Kenji smiling at me, **"My queen! You look angry!"** I relax my body

but not my face, **"Yes, I don't like this female you brought..."** Kenji laughs, **"You barely know her, she doesn't know you exist, well not**

 **yet."**

 **"I'm going to slaughter you, rip you to pieces!"** I say and raise a fist, he lifts his hands up, **"Whoa whoa! Don't do that, but really, have you**

 **met the gal yet? Besides what did you and Adam talk about?"** my face... am I blushing?! Oh no..no no no! Wait... why should I care?

I laugh hard and shake my head, I pat Kenji on the chest and walk away, **"Really? Gonna leave me hanging like that?"** I'm still laughing and nod

and Kenji lets out a sigh.

I walk away and get out of Kenji's sight, I could sense him going in the other direction until he's gone so I relax my body and my stomach rumbles, I am

hungry, the only one who usually gets me food in regular hours is... Kenji.

Present day:

I was in my room, it was night, lights are out but I had a candle lit and was walking around the little room I own, my room is farther from the other

rooms, isolated because I had difficulties adjusting with the other females, me being around guys made it better but rules are males and females stay

apart... so I asked if I could live alone and Castle had no problem with that as long as I interact with people and not be alone all the time, besides, Kenji

is around me 24/7 though he told me Castle gave him the job to watch over... Juliette. I hate her name. I learned that she killed a little boy, I didn't

care, I learned that no one can touch her, I probably can, I learned that she has strength like no other... big deal. I hated her long brown hair, her

green-blue eyes, her skin tone, her voice, everything. Through these 2 weeks she's been here all I feel is sad, confused, hot, and all I see her doing is try

to avoid people.

So weak... is what I hate about her most.

 **"Hey!"** someone says from behind me, I sigh and turn around to see Adam there, walking towards me, yup, I sensed him coming. He looked good, no

lie.

 **"You're the girl who looks like Juliette, the one... touching my skin."**

 **"Is that a problem? That I look like her? Sound like her? Deadly like her?"** I just rudely said to him, turned the other way and started to walk,

I could tell he was confused, I can feel it.

It was dinner and Kenji was waiting for me at the table, we only sit together during dinner because I refuse to wake up at 6 a.m every day and when

Castle tried I blew up in his face and I think he just stopped trying, so instead, Kenji brings me a sandwich everyday at 6 a.m and leaves it at the door

with a bottle of water. He takes care of me too much as if I'm a child when indeed we are the same age.

I sit at the table and Kenji shoves food in his mouth, I do the same and we just stare at each other, then he waves his spoon at me, **"Did you like the**

 **sandwich I brought you in the morning?"** I smile and nod, "Your sandwiches lighten up my morning." he almost chokes, maybe because I never

compliment him this way but I wanted to see his reaction.

 **"Okay why are you being so nice, you usually just glare at me and eat fast."** I laugh... and people look at me, SHE looks at me, I look at her

still laughing, I turn to Kenji and stand up, bend over and grab his face, squishing his cheeks, I pull his face close enough for his ear to reach my mouth

and I whisper, **"You're ruining my fun."** and I let go, and puts his hand on his jaw with eyes wide, not knowing what the hell I was talking about.

Yes.

Take it all in Kenji... ALL!

I grab my tray, flash this smile that has BAD written all over it and Kenji's jaw drops, he gasps, as if knowing what I'm up to, he quickly shoves more

food in his mouth and gets up, following me, I look back at him and look over to Juliette and Adam whom were sitting together, and he understood

what I was saying. **"You have 1 hour, ONE hour Kenji... you're about to see something I never showed to anyone before."**

 **"OH MY GOD YES! YOU ARE TURNING ME ON!"**

My face goes red within seconds and try not to laugh.

Kenji has only seen bits of what I could do, he knows I can sense people but not him when he's invisible. He knows that my emotions are different than

most, what he doesn't know is what I can do with both of them... not yet.

1 hour later:

I'm underground in the practice area, I was pleased to see the the thick concrete grey walls all built and lined behind each other perfectly, untouched as

I requested, whenever I am angry and feel like I'm going to snap I come here to let off some steam.

Kenji then walks in with Adam and Juliette not knowing what's going on, I look at Kenji, he was wearing a black T-shirt, hands to his sides, arms ripped

with muscle. **"Ready? Cuz I'll only show you once, and once only!"** Kenji nods and I hear Juliette say something to Kenji but my ears were shut

off.

I look at the wall and touch it with my right hand, I take a step back, legs apart, with my left hand I bottle up as much as emotion I can get from

around me and project it to energy through to my left arm, I can only see the white aura coming out from my hands and I punch the wall once, it

cracks and starts to crumble, I punch again three more times fast and I hear Kenji yelling, I quickly look over and see Adam's eyes wide, Juliette's jaw

dropped, and Kenji smiling like an idiot, she then says something to Kenji and he smiles at her and touches her shoulder, I snap...I'm about to snap, I

am so suddenly angry my body feels heavy and hot, sweating with anger everywhere!

Without even noticing I hit the wall one last time with my right fist and the wall breaks and falls down, within the next couple minutes I hear someone

calling my name, "Lea!" I look up and it was Kenji walking towards me slowly, **"How did you do that!"** Juliette says and steps back, closer to Adam.

 **"Did what?** " I say roughly with anger." Kenji points and I look to my right, how did I? Not again! The wall was shattered, yes, I was aware of that, but

oh my God... what did I do? 3 more walls behind that were completely shattered and the 4th wall cracked.

 **"Lea... Are you alright?"** I hear Kenji reaching to touch my arm, I was shocked, my face might have not shown this but I was, all the memories

rushing through my mind, I put my hands near my chest, my hands weren't injured, I was wearing gloves and they were fine, not a single scratch, I

couldn't help but breathe hard, Kenji touches my arm, **"Hey.."** he says gently.

 **"DON'T TOUCH ME!"** I scream... **"I don't want to hurt you too!"** and I cry... tears roll down my face, I push myself away from him and run

past Adam and out the room. All I wanted was to go to my room and calm down, be alone for a bit. I reach my room and swing the door open, my tears

won't stop... that day where it all started, the reason why I locked myself in a room for 2 years, I may have controlled my power but something still

managed to trigger an on switch without my permission and... it was jealousy.

Adam and Kenji rush to my room and look at me, **"What just happened?!"** Adam says shocked, it's like he is seeing Juliette all over again but from

someone else, I was sitting on my bed, Kenji kneels in front of me and I move away, shut my eyes and cry harder, **"You wanna know why I haven't**

 **said anything to you since I've been here? The reason why no one knows what I can do... J-Juliette can't touch people... Lucky her.**

 **B-Because I can't be around people without hurting them, I c-can't go back to that day, I don't want to relive that moment where I see**

 **so many bodies dead... because of what I did!"** and I cry harder than I ever had cried before. My voice breaks and gets more quiet, **"I watched**

 **them die one after another, falling in a hole I created, I made with one move, I snapped, an entire village, my parents, dead. All dead.**

 **And I. Just. Watched..."**

Kenji falls back but I couldn't dare to look at his face, I was upset that they compared me to Juliette, she was 14 when she killed that boy... I was 10

when I tortured someone, I loved it, 16 when I murdered everyone, then I knew I had to lock myself away and never come out, they compare me to a

girl who is afraid to touch, afraid to kill, not wanting to hurt, I on the other hand wanted to hurt, wanted to kill, which is why I knew I shouldn't be let

loose without knowing what I can do... That is our difference, I have no fear of what comes to the world... I care about one thing, one person... and

he just found out I'm a monster...

What is happening to me?

 _~To be continued~_


	5. Chapter 5

_**HURT ME:**_

I woke up at night again, sweating but because it was hot, summer.

 ** _"I can't handle this heat!"_**

This wasn't the feeling of summer because we were in winter, there's snow outside. So why do I feel so much heat coming out of my body? Then I

finally realized, this isn't my body heat...

Out of nowhere I see my front door opening and Kenji is running towards my bed with Adam behind him, Kenji immediately kneels down on both knees

beside my bed, for an odd reason I couldn't speak, I barely could move, my body was on fire! It felt as if someone threw hot boiling water on me while I

sleep.

Kenji tried to touch my arm but quickly pulled it away and shook it, what happened? He can't touch me? Of course he can't my skin was far too hot for

anyone to handle. I can see Kenji saying something to me but my eyes were beginning to get blurry, then I heard him, he was yelling my name, over

and over, asking me what's wrong, then I see Adam go behind him, looks as if he is freaking out when Kenji stands up. My hand moves upwards, I

needed to tell him, I had to let him know somehow what I was feeling but he was already gone. My vision went more blurry and I could barely see who

came into the room but I could sense it was the twins along with Castle, then it all blacked out.

I wake up in the medical wing, as if there's nothing wrong with me, I stand up but Sonya quickly comes to my left side and pushes me back down,

 **"REST!"** she tells me, orders me to lay back down, I push her hand away, "You're not the boss of me." I say to her with no emotion and get out of the

bed, I wear my shoes and head for the door when Kenji walks in and sees me, says nothing, and hugs me, TIGHT!

 **"Okay... you can let go now, Kenji? KENJI!"** I break away and he just stares at me with gently sad eyes, **"I thought something bad was going**

 **to happen, but then Sonya and Sara told me you're temperature came down quick after we moved you here, what on Earth was that!"**

he seemed angry yet worried, I laugh and walk past him, **"Nothing happened..."** I lied, I always lie when it comes to this, especially this, I just brush

it all off so no one knows. I turn to look at Kenji, **"I do wanna know one thing... how the hell did you know? That I was like..this."** I was

confused about that, Kenji looks at me then looks up, **"I heard you call me in my sleep."**

 **"What?"** was all I could say before completely losing my mind and laughing, I didn't even realize I left till Adam was in front of me, staring at me. **"How**

 **are you, uh, feeling now?"**

he scratches his head and looks to the right, I smile, **"I'm totally fine! Nothing to worry about!"** I go past him and walk back to my room, I know

exactly how long it took for my body to calm down, I know exactly how long it took me to sleep, I know everything but one thing. Who's pain was I

feeling?

I was sitting alone at a table when Kenji slides in next to me gently bumping into me and flashes a bright smile, I look down at my food and slowly eat,

there was one thing on my mind... it was the dream I had before waking up with to a body practically burning from inside out, a dream where I yelled

at Kenji not to touch me or he will get hurt, I sounded so much like Juliette it angers me. It's been 2 weeks since she's been here and all she's done is

just cry over Adam, but I can't help thinking about what Kenji told me yesterday, did I really call his name in my dream? I don't remember it.

 **"Can we cut the bullshit for one second here Lea?"** I look at Kenji who is now across from me, he was looking into my eyes sharply, seriously, and

I put my spoon down, **"You wanna talk? Fine. After we both finish eating, in the hall way."**

 **"Sounds fantastic to me!"**

After breakfast Kenji pulls me to the side and sighs, **"I don't understand any of this, whatever is happening to you I need to know, you can't**

 **just simply walk around here at Omega Point without telling us what the hell is going on with you, get your head out of your ass Lea,**

 **stop pretending like you're fine, because you're not and I know it, you're keeping something away from me why? I want to know**

 **why!"** Kenji's face is very close to mine, I put my hand on his chest with my eyes staring deep into his and I push him back, **"You really wanna**

 **know what's going on? FINE! Ask Castle! He knows all about it!"** I say very hurt, I start turning and walking away from him then look back at

him, **"You didn't have to take my journal just because I'm not ready to share my inner touchy feelings you or anyone else..."**

 **"I'm worried about you damn it! You're my friend!"**

 **"Then give me my damn privacy!"** I shout at him all at once and just leave before I snap further, I hear him calling my name but I ignore him and

leave.

Juliette is in front of me, I stare at her for a while before looking away, I notice she tries to say something but changes her mind and walks away, I

chuckle quickly and look back at her walking away from me fast. She wanted to know if I was alright but since she's been doing nothing but scared of

talking to people I guess she can't even manage to do anything correctly at this point. Just as I look at what's in front of me I see Castle standing with

his hands behind his back, **"I may have figured out something you'd want to know all about Azalea."** and I think my heart stopped.

We walked into the medical wing and Castle told me to sit down, I had no idea why we were here but I guess he needed a place where it was quiet, he

smiles at me for a moment before speaking. **"I think I know why your body over heated to a very extent temperature last night."**

I knew he was going to say that, I felt it, I saw it in my head, the words, the feeling, he sits down across from me and takes a deep breath, **"It was**

 **Adam I am afraid."**

Wait...Adam? **"Yeah I knew it was from Adam but ya lost me a bit here..."**

 **"Azalea there are many things I still don't know about you or your abilities, but I do know one thing, from what you've explained to me**

 **2 weeks ago I managed to come to this, you can feel other people's physical pain am I correct?** " All I do was nod and he continues.

 **"You sometimes cannot control it especially when it's pain like no other, and yesterday night this is what happened to you, you see**

 **Adams ability is to disable things, however only when he feels threatened, he cannot control this yet. I also noticed that when he is**

 **with Ms .Ferrars his body heats up very much, this is why he is able to touch her as well."** I freeze with my mouth open, I close my mouth

and wave my hand in front of Castles face, **"Hello! How come I did not know this! I mean I could feel Adam had some type of power but**

 **damn that boy has so much shit in his mind they go through my head as if they were my own thoughts, I can't stand being around him**

 **sometimes because of his thoughts but I never in a million years thought this was hi-"** Castle cuts me off, **"One moment Azalea! What do**

 **you mean his thought as your own?"** Now he is practically looking at me like he is about to attack me with words.

 **"Okay lemme put it to you this way, anyone else finds out I will not be happy, and Kenji especially better not find out ok?"** Castle nods,

 **"I can sort of feel peoples emotions but not their energy, cuz it's not only with people like us but it's with everyone, whether they**

 **touch my skin or not I can see their feelings and thoughts as images in my head, as if they were my own, that being said I can also feel**

 **their pain, physically and mentally, it's as I told you when I was 7, it all started then, I don't know who was in pain but I felt it**

 **completely as my own. And yesterday in my room it did come from Adam, I felt it the moment I woke up, however I don't feel things as**

 **most do, I-"**

 **"You feel them much more stronger, much more pain than the original, is that right Azalea."** Castle finishes my sentence and he was

absolutely correct. I nod with my head down, looking at the floor, he places his hand on my left shoulder, pats it twice before standing up and leaving,

he stops by the door, **"I'm glad you shared this with me today and know that Kenji will not know a single thing unless you are ready to**

 **tell him, tell him things that you and I know isn't the right time to discuss. But know this Azalea- Kenji truly cares for you, more than**

 **he shows and the only reason he took your journal was because he was so eager of finding out the truth so he can understand why**

 **you refuse to tell him anything of this matter, he deserves to know one day, eventually we will need you to fight with us at full extent,**

 **I just hope you tell him before this happens."** and he leaves.

Castles words replay in my mind over and over and over again about a million times at night.

I got frustrated at the thought of telling Kenji and buried my face into my pillow and hit it with my fists, then I got up to breathe and opened my drawer

and took out a jacket to wear. I can't stay in here, I need to walk! I exit Omega Point and it was freezing cold! I close my eyes as I step into a huge field

of snow, I hug myself and then feel a rush of heat go all over my body and I open my eyes... I was very warm now.

I make my way through the thick snow wearing nothing but dark blue jeans, a black sweater, my black jacket with the hood on and black ankle boots. I

keep walking looking straight ahead with my guard up when I see a group of men outside, soldiers of sector 45 and I hid behind a wall before they could

see me, I keep moving but slower till I got out of the area and into a more quiet zone near broken houses when suddenly I sense someone coming near

me and grabs my hand before I could run, a strong steady grip yanks me backwards and I slam into the wall, I look up and oh my God.

Warner is in front of me smiling.

 _Smiling._

And I feel my heart getting heavy by the second he wraps his hands around me tightly, and lets out a deep breath.

 _~To be continued~_


End file.
